RivaMika Week Cycle 4: Cirque
by The Elizabeth Wolf
Summary: Día 8: Mikasa Ackerman era feliz.
1. WINTUK

**_¡Feliz Navidad a todos!_**

**_Espero se la pasen muy bien en compañía de sus seres queridos, y si no lo celebran, espero pasen un muy buen día._**

**_¿Qué mejor manera de celebrar Navidad y el cumpleaños de Levi que con la Semana Rivamika Ciclo 4. Aquí es en donde subiré las entradas._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama._**

**_¡Espero les guste!_**

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Semana RivaMika, 25 de Diciembre: Wintuk

**A. **Documentar los eventos en el cumpleaños de Levi y/o Navidad

-¡Feliz Navidad Capitán!- Un soldado le gritó por enésima vez esa noche.

-Sí, a ti también- Respondió cansinamente viendo como el soldado tomaba un gran trago de la botella que oscilaba peligrosamente de su mano mientras se marchaba riendo fuertemente.

_Ugh, justo lo que necesitamos: mocosos borrachos vomitando todo el lugar_, pensó repugnado, aún así, suspiró, _supongo lo merecen_.

Levi observó lo que pasaba a su alrededor: la mayor parte de los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento, las Tropas Estacionarias y la Policía Militar se encontraban celebrando Navidad, se reunían en grupos sin discriminar organización, bebían, reían y contaban historias sin la más mínima preocupación del mundo.

De entre un grupo pudo distinguir a Jaeger, quien sonreía abiertamente, todo signo de tristeza y estrés casi completamente borrados de su expresión, el también sostenía una botella con su mano derecha de la cual el líquido se derramaba cuando el muchacho gesticulaba para explicar lo que estaba contando. A su lado se encontraba Arlert quien simplemente escuchaba en silencio y reía en los momentos oportunos, Levi se sorprendió al no encontrar a la joven de la bufanda roja con sus dos amigos.

El Capitán levanto una ceja con curiosidad ante esto, Mikasa siempre se encontraba a lado de Jeager y si no con Arlert, comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, no estaba con Braus, ni con Kirschtein, seguro no había pensado en perderse la celebración ¿verdad? Levi continuó observando la multitud cuando la vio. Caminaba con paso tranquilo dirigiéndose hacia él, también tenía una botella en la mano pero se veía que no buscaba beber hasta quedar inconsciente, su semblante era de completa tranquilidad, la esquina de sus labios se levantaban ligeramente regalándole un pequeña sonrisa, Levi se quedó estático ante la imagen no creía haberla visto tan _feliz_ desde el día en que todo se terminó, reaccionó sólo hasta que la joven se encontraba parada justo en frente de él, se preparó para responder, una vez más, a la felicitación de la chica cuando vio que sus labios comenzaban a moverse, sin embargo, las palabras que pronunció no fueron las esperadas.

-Feliz cumpleaños Capitán- la sorpresa lo dejo sin habla de nuevo por algunos segundos, después el pequeño hombre frunzo el ceño con incredulidad.

-¿Quién te dijo?- preguntó.

-La Comandante mencionó algo después de la cena- respondió la muchacha sin inmutarse por la falta de agradecimiento.

-Esa maldita cuatro ojos- insultó en un murmullo.

Mikasa aprovechó el corto silencio que cayó sobre ellos para tomar un trago de su bebida, después volvió a hablar ofreciéndole un poco al Capitán.

-Así que esa es la razón por la cual no estás limpiando como lunático en este momento,- dio otro sorbo cuando Levi declinó con cara de disgusto- ¿así es como celebras tú cumpleaños normalmente?-

Levi bufó, ¿celebrar cumpleaños? No podía recordar un solo año en que eso haya sido importante, siempre había estado peleando por sobrevivir, cosas tan mundanas no le preocupaban. Observó de nuevo a la multitud, eso había sido en el pasado, pero no creía que después de tanto tiempo podría cambiar sus costumbres.

-No lo hago,- contestó por fin – para que celebrar que yo estoy vivo cuando tantas personas que lo merecen más no lo están-

El ambiente se volvió serio, Mikasa sabía a dónde iba esa conversación, como soldado entendía lo que era ver a tus compañeros morir en batalla y ese sentimiento de culpabilidad no era desconocido para ella.

-Me sorprende como una persona tan pequeña puede albergar tantos sentimientos sin mostrarlo en su casa. Creo que el peso de ellos es lo que no te deja crecer-

-Sabes, aún soy tu Capitán mocosa, deberías tener respeto- reprendió más por molestarla que por sentirse ofendido, habiéndola conocido por tres años Levi sabía que aunque le gustara fastidiarlo no lo hacía con mala intención, al menos ya no.

-No por mucho, voy a dejar a la Legión- las palabras de la muchacha lo sorprendieron por segunda vez en la noche.

-¿La mujer que vale 100 soldados planea dejarnos? Estamos jodidos para la próxima guerra contra los Titanes- recibió una mirada no muy amigable por sus palabras.

-No seas idiota, siempre he querido una vida tranquila y ahora que todo acabo por fin puedo tenerla- terminó mirando hacia la nada.

_¿Una vida tranquila?_

-Comprendo, yo también quiero una de esas- respondió mirando al frente.

Poco sabían que años después ambos conseguirían sus anhelos, juntos.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Elizabeth Wolf.**_


	2. SALTIMBANCO

_**Saludos lectores.**_

_**Aquí esta la segunda entrada de la semana RivaMika, espero les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**_

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Semana RivaMika, 26 de Diciembre: SALTIMBANCO.

_"Una reflexión de personalidades y colores mezclados. Es el reto que tenemos en el mundo actual: el respeto de unos a otros, vivir y trabajar juntos, a pesar de nuestras diferencias "._

**A.** Los opuestos se atraen.

**B.** Operando como compañeros. (Una extraña mezcla de ambos)

Levi era azul, era calma, estabilidad, lealtad, confianza e inteligencia.

Su inteligencia y habilidad para mantener la calma en el campo de batalla le daban una claridad para analizar con cabeza fría cualquier situación que se presentara, encontrando así una solución en donde siempre buscara el bien común, porque, nadie quiere muertes innecesarias ¿verdad?

Esto le ganaba la confianza de sus subordinados que lo miraban con admiración y respeto, digo, ¿quién no lo haría? Él era el Soldado Más Fuerte de la Humanidad, cual valor de lealtad hacía la vida humana era tan grande que siempre buscaría su victoria ante cualquier cosa, incluso antes de sus compañeros.

Ah… ahí era donde el asunto se complicaba. Muchos admiraban al Capitán Levi Ackerman, pero nadie quería estar en su lugar; un lugar frío, distanciado donde la apatía que expresaba en su cara no llegaba a su corazón, ya que él en verdad no deseaba el fallecimiento de sus camaradas, le dolía y lo impulsaba a seguir adelante, pero, aún así, ellos ya no le seguían.

Era un sitio solitario el de la cima.

Levi era azul donde Mikasa era rojo; viva, ambiciosa, con gran coraje, y amor.

El amor por proteger a sus seres queridos, a su _familia _es lo que la impulsa a ser la mejor, es ambiciosa pues siempre buscaba sobrevivir y ayudar a sobrevivir a otros, se enfrenta a sus enemigos sin el más mínimo temor, posee una fuerza incomparable, sobrepasa a cualquiera con sus habilidades, una verdadera genio.

Pero esto también tenía su lado malo, la experiencia que provocó que Mikasa fuera como es no era nada agradable, tener que ver tal cantidad de sangre ser derramada a tan pequeña edad no era algo de lo que se pudiera sentir orgullosa, mucho menos al ser una de las partes que derramo el líquido rojo, esto al verse en una situación en la que o peleas y ganas o pierdes y mueres.

Parecían extremos separados pero Levi y Mikasa Ackerman compartían características importantes: ambos aún siendo lo mejor de lo mejor en lo que hacían mantenían una gran humildad ante sus colegas soldados jamás mostrando ni una pizca de arrogancia. Ambos daban lo mejor de sí mismos al momento de proteger lo que es más importante para ellos.

Sí, Mikasa y Levi se fusionan creando un agradable tono morado; la fuerza que irradiaban al trabajar juntos era algo que no se podía ignorar, son de los mejores, si no el mejor, equipo en la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Esta transformación no se limitaba al área de su deber, ambos podían alcanzar un equilibrio tan perfecto en donde se ayudaban mutuamente a conquistar sus miedos más primitivos dando paso a una paz que no sentían con nadie más. No podían explicarlo, sus personalidades se moldeaban de tal forma que se complementaban creciendo no solamente como soldados sino también como personas.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


	3. QUIDAM

_**Saludos lectores.**_

_**Aquí esta la tercera entrada de la Semana RivaMika: Zombie AU!**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Semana RivaMika, 27 de Diciembre: **QUIDAM**

**"Derivado de la palabra latina que significa 'un transeúnte sin nombre,' los artistas en el espectáculo son las manifestaciones de sueños mágicos."**

**B.** Empezando como desconocidos en un Universo Alterno.

Mikasa aún no entendía como había llegado a esta situación. Hace unas horas se encontraba en la práctica de futbol de su escuela jugando y entrenando como cualquier otro día y ahora estaba preocupada, estresada y encerrada con la persona más molesta que jamás haya conocido.

La muchacha, que se encontraba sentada en el piso, observó su celular por lo que parecía la décima vez en 5 minutos, en la pantalla se leía "Sin señal", lo bloqueo de nuevo y escondió la mitad de su rostro en su bufanda y cerró sus ojos intentado tranquilizarse…

-Mirar tu celular no hará que la señal se recupere mágicamente-

… fallando por completo al escuchar la apática voz de su acompañante. La muchacha abrió sus ojos y le dedicó una mirada fulminante, se levanto y caminó hacia la ventada, recorrió la cortina un poco y observó: en las calle se veían cuerpos de las personas que no habían encontrado refugió a tiempo, en ellos se podían apreciar marcas de las mordidas furiosas que _esas _cosas les habían dado.

Regresó la cortina a su lugar, prefiriendo no presenciar esa escena por más tiempo; ella apenas se había salvado de ese final grotesco. Cuando se enteró de que la vida de su familia se encontraba en peligro no dudo ni un momento en correr a buscarlos para poder ir a un lugar seguro, su preocupación la cegó tanto que en su afán de llegar lo antes posible no vio que uno de esos monstruos se había acercado demasiado a ella, antes de que se diera cuenta alguien la jaló de un brazo y le propinó una patada en el abdomen al ser que iba a morderla obligándolo a retroceder unos metros, después de eso, sintió un tirón de nuevo, la otra persona la jalaba hacía una tienda, su instinto de supervivencia la forzó a seguirlo y cuando ya estaban a dentro el hombre que la había salvado cerró el establecimiento con tanta fuerza que rompió la perilla de la puerta prohibiendo que cualquier cosa entrara, pero tampoco que alguien saliera.

Los primero minutos no habían sido tan malos, ambos intentaban recuperar su respiración así que ninguno hablaba, pero Mikasa lo observaba, era un hombre que aparentaba unos veintitantos años, era más bajo que ella, como por 10 centímetros, tenía el cabello negro largo por encima y rebajado a los lados, su cara no demostraba ninguna emoción, lo cual la sorprendió, ignorando eso, se preparo para agradecerle pero antes de hacerlo él hablo primero.

-¿Los mocosos de ahora ya no dicen "gracias"?- el comentario eliminó cualquier posibilidad de que ella en verdad le agradeciera, ¿quién se creía que era? Cierto la había salvado, pero eso no le daba derecho de hablarle así.

Se acercó a él y disfruto de la satisfacción que sintió al ver que tenía que levantar la cabeza para verla a los ojos y le contesto.

-Oh lo siento, no te había visto ahí abajo-

Después de eso no hubo mucho intercambio de palabras entre los dos, se dedicaron más bien a buscar una forma de salir de ahí.

De eso ya había pasado una hora, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no iban a poder salir de ahí tan fácilmente buscaron alejarse lo más posible e ignorarse por completo.

Mikasa se alejo de la ventana y observó al hombre que no se había movido de su lugar, masajeaba suavemente su tobillo y su cara presentaba una mueca de dolor.

-¿Le sucede algo a tu pie?- preguntó ganándose su atención.

-Creo que lo torcí cuando le di la patada a ese desgraciado- le contestó. Mikasa sintió un deje de culpa en su estómago así que se acerco a él.

-Déjame revisarlo- le pidió ya estando enfrente suyo.

El pequeño hombre bufó –discúlpame si no confió en las manos de una mocosa-

Esa palabra de nuevo, Mikasa no se consideraba la persona más madura del mundo pero sabía que no era una _mocosa_ ¡tenía 18 años por Dios!

-Mi padre es doctor, se algunas cosas y mi nombre es Mikasa- respondió intentando modular su voz.

-Como sea- permitió finalmente.

Mikasa sacó de su mochila de entrenamiento una venda y una pomada para desinflamar, despojó a su acompañante de su zapato y se puso a trabajar; aplicó el ungüento lentamente buscando no lastimarlo más y comenzó a vendar.

-Mi nombre es Levi- la joven se sorprendió con esas palabras –parecía que buscabas a alguien, cuando te encontré-

-Iba hacía mi casa, mi hermano y mi madre se encuentran ahí y no sé si están bien- contestó dando la última vuelta a vendaje.

-Bueno espero salgamos de aquí pronto para que los veas- Mikasa sonrió un poco a escuchar eso, tal vez Levi no era tan malo como parecía –yo no puedo esperar a salir para cagar- ese pensamiento se borro de su mente inmediatamente.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Elizabeth Wolf.**_


	4. ZUMANITY

**_Saludos lectores._**

**_Aquí está la cuarta entrada de la Semana RivaMika, 4 días seguidos, wow, eso es un record personal._**

**_Espero les guste._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama._**

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Semana RivaMika, 28 de Diciembre: **ZUMANITY.**

**"Un espectáculo que explora la sexualidad humana."**

**B. ****Viviendo en un estricto amor platónico (no puedo escribir smut por mi vida)**

La Legión de Reconocimiento, aún siendo una base militar muy importante, no era inmune al cotilleo, cada mañana una noticia nueva recorría de boca en boca toda la extensión del cuartel siendo el tema de conversación en el desayuno ofreciendo una distracción a las estresantes y ajetreadas vidas de los soldados.

Esta mañana, sin embargo, los milicias no estaban seguros de cómo reaccionar al rumor de turno, era algo que parecía tan imposible que lo empezaron a esparcir más como broma que como chisme en sí, y fue así como la noticia llego a la mesa de los compañeros de la Tropa de Reclutas 104: Mikasa Ackerman había pasado la noche en la habitación del Capitán Levi.

Las reacciones había sido variadas; Eren y Jean escupieron cualquier cosa que tuvieran en su boca y procedieron a gritar incrédulos, Connie y Sasha, aunque también sorprendidos, intentaban sofocar una risilla tonta que se les escapaba, Historia soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, mientras que Armin fruncía el seño con suspicacia, preguntó cómo sabían eso a lo que sus colegas respondieron que alguien había visto a Mikasa entrar en el cuarto del Capitán en altas horas de la noche pero nadie la había visto salir. La preocupación del grupo se hizo más grande cuando, por primera vez desde que se habían despertado, cayeron en cuenta de que no habían visto a su amiga en toda la mañana.

El comedor se quedo completamente en silencio cuando la chica en cuestión entró y como si fuera cualquier día tomo su asienta en medio de Eren y Armin, el primero mirándola exaltado y el segundo ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, no tenían ni idea de cómo enfrentarían a la muchacha con un asunto tan delicado, así que optaron por tranquilizarse primero antes de hacer algo.

Todo el día transcurrió de esa manera, a cualquier lugar que Mikasa iba era recibida con miradas inquisitivas y comentarios en secreto, la joven no parecía afectada por nada de esto y continuó su rutina cómo siempre.

Al llegar la noche, mientras tomaba un sorbo del té que el Capitán había preparado escuchó la primera observación directa del asunto, viniendo del hombre en sí.

-Los mocosos ya empezaron a chismorrear- comenzó ya recostado.

-Mañana saldrá algo nuevo y lo olvidaran, no te alteres por eso- respondió terminándose la infusión, dirigiéndose a la cama.

-¿No te molesta?- preguntó esta vez viendo como la muchacha se quitaba su bufanda roja y la doblaba suavemente, dejándola con cuidado en una silla cercana.

-¿Debería?- contestó con otra pregunta, despojándose de sus botas y las correas del uniforme.

-Pasa este momento probablemente están diciendo que estás durmiendo conmigo- expresó moviéndose un poco dejando espacio para la joven.

-No es mentira,- comentó acostándose por fin –solo que no en la forma que ellos creen- Mikasa dejó de hablar al sentir el brazo del pequeño hombre en su cintura.

-Tienes razón, además, creo que una persona de 21 años es libre de hacer lo que quiera-argumentó Levi.

-No había tenido pesadillas desde hace años- Mikasa rompió el silencio que se había posado sobre ellos –pero aquí, contigo me siento más tranquila-

-Ya duérmete mocosa-

Mikasa no dijo nada más pero sintió como el Capitán apretaba más su abrazo.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

**_Gracias por leer._**

Elizabeth Wolf.


	5. ALEGRÍA

_**Saludos lectores.**_

**_¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero sea un buen año para todos ustedes. _**

**_Bueno aquí está la última entrada de la semana RivaMika, no podía terminar sin escribir del crossover entre Kyoukai no Kanata y Shingeki no Kyojin inspirado por los headcanons de Fuku-shuu en tumblr. Muchas gracias a lo que le dan a follow y favorite c:_**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama_**

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Semana RivaMika, 1 de Enero:ALEGRIA.

"Alegría! Alegría! Alegría! "Es el español para" ¡Alegría! Alegría! Alegría! "Mientras que en Italia, que es lo que dices cuando estás en el dolor. Significa la vida continúa ".

B. Lo que tu quieras! La vida continúa (Incluso después de RVM)

Mikasa Ackerman era feliz.

El simple hecho de estar ahí, en ese momento, viendo el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales de Nuevo Año con su familia le brindaba una alegría que no sabía explicar.

Miró a su derecha en donde se encontraba su esposo abrazándola por la cintura con la mano izquierda y con la otra cargaba a la pequeña Mitsuki quien miraba fascinada la explosión de colores que sucedía en el cielo, Levi, a su vez, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Mikasa, por su parte, sostenía en su brazo derecho al solo un año mayor Hiroomi que mostraba una expresión similar al de su hermana, una bufanda roja adornando su cuello. Su mano izquierda sostenía la de su hija mayor quien es su viva imagen.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Mikasa 10 años atrás que en el futuro tendría una vida tranquila sin tener que preocuparse por los Titanes, que iba a encontrar la felicidad con nadie más que con Levi Ackerman "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" y que iba a tener la dicha de ser madre tres veces probablemente se hubiera reído y después les habría respondido que el mundo es un lugar cruel.

Pero todo eso había pasado y la muchacha no podría imaginarse otra manera de ser feliz, aunque el otro Ackerman fuera un hombre serio, burdo y difícil de acercarse en el exterior, guardaba un lado suave en su corazón que lo hacía un gran hombre. Mikasa recordó el momento en que le pidió matrimonio: antes de la gran última misión de la Legión de Reconocimiento, todos estaban ansiosos, nerviosos y asustados, nada era seguro, pero él se le había acercado y como cualquier otra orden le dijo "Ackerman, me voy a casar contigo cuando toda esta mierda pare, no mueras" ella le contestó que él también tenía que cumplir con eso y aceptó.

Ganaron la batalla y después de dos meses contrajeron nupcias. La ceremonia fue sencilla, Eren lloró, Hanji se emborrachó y solo amigos muy cercanos compartieron el gozo de observar a dos personas que se aman unir sus vidas. Después de ello decidieron vivir en una pequeña casa a fueras de la pared, Eren y Armin los habían invitado a su viaje para ver el mundo pero los Ackerman declinaron argumentando que querían tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad de ese momento en adelante.

Dos años después llego Izumi, quien trajo incluso más felicidad a la familia presentando un nuevo reto también; la crianza de un hijo, 7 años después de eso nació Hiroomi y uno posteriormente Mitsuki.

Para Mikasa sus hijos eran la prueba de que sin importar que tan inhumano y sanguinario puede ser el mundo, después de todo, también puede ser muy hermoso.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o **_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Elizabeth Wolf.**_


End file.
